Reconnected
by nicoleex
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens next in the Ray/Reader story Disconnected. T for language / Achievement Hunter Rooster Teeth


h2 class="title" style="text-align: center;"a href=" /works/1684937" /works/1684937 /a/h2  
>h2 class="title" style="text-align: center;"CREDIT FOR THE FANFICTION THROUGH THE LINK IS NOT MINE. THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF WHAT HAPPENS Can be read separately, but I would like for you to read that first. This fic is original author approved.strong/h2  
>p style="text-align: center;""Well, you see, what happened was…"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Just as he finished his sentence my phone buzzed to lifep  
>p style="text-align: center;"Shit. It's Geoff again.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Taking a deep breath I press the green symbol and pull the phone up to my ear.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Hey Ge…"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""FUCKING FINALLY. Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" The furious voice came.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Geoff I'm okay. Rays here too"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Ray shouts a little 'hey' to confirm what I just said.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Oh, I'll get to him. the sneaky little shit"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Holding in a giggle I speak again, but my voice betraying me, sparkling with humour.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Why were to so worried?"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Why? You had an anxiety attack yesterday! For all we knew you had had another but worse and end ended up god knows where! Jesus. Just, come over I can't do this over the phone. And bring the bloody Puerto Rican!"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Without waiting for a response or saying goodbye, Geoff had hung up.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Well," Ray says softly "what looked like a quite night just turned quite interesting."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I turn to him and see he's smirking.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Well you're obviously pleased with yourself. I told you he'd have my head." I say feeling a little guilty. My head hangs slightly; I'm not good with confrontation.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Hey," he whispers, leaning close to my ear "you'll be fine; after all you've got this 'bloody Puerto Rican' with you."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The giggle from earlier erupts from me, making me snort slightly as I laugh.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Eyes on the road mister" I say, still smiling from ear to ear.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Ray turns back to the road making a quick left turn and setting a mental course to Geoff house. I hear him say 'well that was adorable' under his breath and I blush furiously, sneak a side glance and quickly realise, I wasn't supposed to hear that.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" Within the next half an hour, we find ourselves stood awkwardly outside Geoff's home and before Ray had even finished his second knock the door has swung open revealing a sour looking Geoff and a smiling Millie.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Ray let his arm fall from the air, put both hands in his front pockets and grinned, clearly not concerned at all.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Hey Geoff, you called?" he beamed. Geoff snorted at him and pulled us both inside into the living room. Millie immediately took a hold of Ray's hand and dragged him off towards the kitchen mumbling something about cookies and griffin wanting to speak with him.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I sighed, "emwell" emI thought to myself em"so much for having him to deal with Geoff/em"/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Embraced I look to Geoff; he stands in the middle of the room, arms folded and staring intently at me.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" "What, may I ask, warrants you and Narvaez to skip a day off work?" He asked, irritated and getting straight to the point.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Ermm… well you see. Geoff. Ray thought that, ermm, I needed to get away from all the technology, which is why I had that attack yesterday and he, and well he decided to take me to this really nice field. And I left my phone in the car so I was really away from it and…"p  
>p style="text-align: center;""He took you on a date? And it was outside?" surprise filling his voice his folded arms drop to his sides.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""well I wouldn't call it a date I mean, Ive know him personally for a year and well he doesn't really date so of course he wouldn't start with me I mean I like him, I emreally emlike him but he can't like me, he emhas/em kissed me and all but I don't know if he was just feeling sorry for me or if it was a lapse in judgement or if he was trying to be good guy ray to make me feel better about everything but look at me, rays too good for me and I just.. "/p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Dicks dude, do you always ramble when you're nervous?" Geoff questioned finally cracking a knowing smile.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Yeah, I kind of can't help it. I'm not really good with confrontation, but Ray said he'd tell you and sort something out" I bite my lip to stop myself talking but I'm still a little anxious as to what Geoff was going to say next.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Okay. Listen. This time I'll let you off just because I think you and Ray make an adorable couple but next time this happens I swear ill cut your left arm off. I mean, we still need your editing skills"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"My face turns hot and I instantly look at my feet.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Thank you, I think" a smile tugging at my lips. Ask the words leave my lips Ray bursts in from the kitchen looking determined and nervous all at once. In one swift motion he gabs my hand and pulls me out the house shouting behind him 'Sorry Geoff its important, we'll see you Monday yeah?' as we go.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I stare at our still intertwined fingers without looking up or wondering where we're going and revile in the feeling of his skin against mine until Ray finally comes to a stop. Taking in our surroundings all at one I see that were a few streets down from Geoff's under a street lamp that just flickered into life and seeing a bench close by. I look at him confused. "I didn't want Geoff spying on us out of the window or something. I, ermm, I want to say something." I stay quite while watching him as he struggles with what to say or how to word it, I watch as the previous determination drains slowly from his chocolate brown eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""ermm. Ray? Before you start I just wanted to say thank you for today, I really needed it"p  
>p style="text-align: center;"His smile brightens my heart and I can see his prepare himself quickly.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""okay. I can do this." He says mostly to himself "I heard what you said at Geoff's. All of it and I was a bit down knowing you thought I wasn't showing you how I really felt and griffin told me that that's how girls think sometimes. She said that you have to tell them how you feel or they'll convince themselves otherwise." A blush fills my cheeks mortified that he heard everything, including my confession of liking him. I open my mouth to speak but before any words leave Ray holds his hand up to stop me and continues.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Millie also joined in the little pep talk and told me she thought you were really beautiful and says that I need to hold onto you before someone like Gavin sweeps you off your feet, so… here it is."p  
>p style="text-align: center;"My heart beats wildly and I feel myself tense up, he takes a deep breath and calms himself down slightly.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""I really like you. I have for a while actually but I didn't know what to do about it so I kinda ignored my feelings and I just can't any more. So ermm… Will you be my girlfriend? God that sounded dorky…" I stop him talking by wrapping my arms around his neck and I touch my lips to his. If I thought our last kiss took my breath away, it was nothing compared to this.p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Of course I will," I say, trying to breath steady again.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAH~ Hey everyone! i thought id give you this while i was working on my one shot stories :3 sorry they're taking so long, ideas don't come easy :( but im getting there! see you soon! 3 /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongNicoleexstrong/p 


End file.
